


No Expectations

by Tay (erentitanjaeger)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Light dom sub, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, Safe Sane and Consensual, light pet play, power bottom!Keith, safe words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 04:51:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13873530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erentitanjaeger/pseuds/Tay
Summary: “You understand the safe words?  The hand signals?”Shiro’s neck was getting sore with all the nodding he was doing.  “Keith, I know them backwards and forwards,” he assured his lover.  “I’m ready.”Keith only rolled his eyes at Shiro’s obvious impatience toward their activity.  “Forgive me for wanting to be safe, especially with a boyfriend who is prone to bouts of PTSD-induced terrors.”Shiro chuckled.  “This is different,” Shiro adjusted himself slightly, getting anxious as he was made to sit there quietly ,all the while knowing what was coming.  “Willingly giving up control and having it forcibly taken away from me are two different things.”





	No Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> Commission for Alex! Thank you for this prompt! It was very fun to write! I hope you enjoy!

The room is dim, most sources of light having been turned off or covered by unused clothing.  The sheets clean, crisp on the freshly made bed.  The pillows were stacked neatly, as if they had been made that way for someone’s peaceful night sleep, and not the current plan both Shiro and Keith had put into action.  Shiro sat amongst it all, stark naked except for the silken, black briefs he had been asked to wear.

Asked?  More like ordered.

There was a quiet noise as the door slid open, bare feet on the aluminium floor.  Shiro looked up, unable to help the bashful smile on his features.  Keith stood before him, wearing nothing but his own underwear coupled with his red robe, hands behind his back.  Shiro knew what Keith was hiding, and it thrilled him.  Sent a small jolt of electric excitement up his spine.

“You’re ready for this, aren’t you, Shiro?” Keith asked, voice soft in the dark of the room, not wanting to disturb the atmosphere they had both worked so hard to build.  Shiro nodded eagerly.  “And you’re sure about this?”  Shiro nodded again.  “You understand the safe words?  The hand signals?”

Shiro’s neck was getting sore with all the nodding he was doing.  “Keith, I know them backwards and forwards,” he assured his lover.  “I’m ready.”

Keith only rolled his eyes at Shiro’s obvious impatience toward their activity.  “Forgive me for wanting to be safe, especially with a boyfriend who is prone to bouts of PTSD-induced terrors.”

Shiro chuckled.  “This is different,” Shiro adjusted himself slightly, getting anxious as he was made to sit there quietly ,all the while knowing what was coming.  “Willingly giving up control and having it forcibly taken away from me are two different things.”

Keith let out a huff.  He had heard it all before, probably more times than was necessary, but Shiro had repeated it over and over as they discussed this night over the past weeks.  At first, Keith had been hesitant about fulfilling Shiro’s wish, understandably so, but as Shiro pleaded, almost begged, Keith had been forced to admit, he wanted this too.  Neither were strangers to the more raucous of activities behind a bedroom door.  Safe words and hand signals had long ago been established, just hidden under piles of emotional baggage thanks to a race of highly-advanced and sadistic aliens, an intergalactic war, and trauma so thick Shiro found it hard to breathe under.

Yet, here they were.  Shiro had missed this.  Missed the trust and the ache and the stimulation.  Missed the memories and the bone-dead exhaustion.  Most of all, he had missed the control, or lack there-of. 

Shiro loved being the head of Voltron, the leader.  He found a certain satisfaction in having everyone’s unwavering trust thrust upon him, following his every order.  That satisfactory pat on the back when all went to plan and he could bring everyone home safe and unharmed.  Yet, surely you can understand, the pressure that came with it. 

Keith did.  He understood, and he understood how to help.  With nights like these, when Shiro was made to be a servant, a slave, a pet, all on his own terms.  When Shiro was allowed to sit back and take orders rather than give them out, and the consequences of his actions didn’t weigh heavy on his back with the lives of so many. 

“Alright,” Keith was saying, stepping forward.  Though there was limited light in their shared room, what light there was cast a pale glow upon Keith’s skin, making him seem ethereal: otherworldly.  “I’m going to start now.”

Shiro swallowed, all out of a thick anticipation that was creeping down his spine like warm wax from a jar.  “Okay.  I’m ready.”

Like a switch had been turned, Keith’s expression became mischievous, smarm, almost evil.  _Almost_.  Not quite.  Shiro would never be able to go through with this if he couldn’t see the love and devotion hiding under Keith’s haught and conceit. 

“Guess what I have for you tonight, pet?” Keith’s voice had even dropped to a low, calm and cautious tune.  It’s soft and melodic and sits in Shiro’s gut and floats just beyond his ears.  If Shiro had a tail, it’d be wagging. 

“A present?” Shiro didn’t bother to hide the eagerness in his voice.

“Yes, indeed,” Keith spoke, though did it while making his way across the room, ever closer to Shiro’s place on the bed.  “Though, this present might be more for me, than for you.”

With that, Keith showed his hand.  On his palm lay a collar.  Deep black leather with a heavy clasp.  It barely reflected the light, but Shiro’s eyes trained on it as if it’s the only thing that mattered, the only thing that will keep him grounded in this moment.  His heart began to beat rapidly in his chest, hammering against his rib cage so hard, Shiro is sure Keith can hear it.  Shiro had to take a deep, shuddering breath as Keith comes closer still, crawling on the covers of the bed and straddling Shiro’s thighs.

“Like it?” Keith asked, holding the collar up now so it’s right in front of Shiro’s line of sight.  It’s then that Shiro notices the tag attached, the glint off the engraving.

_Bitch._

Shiro scoffed.

“Hey!” Keith’s tone turned remorseful.  He grabbed Shiro’s chin hard in his grip, forcing Shiro to lock eyes with ones of a deep mauve, swimming with merth.  He shivered under Keith’s grip.  “Don’t like it?  I can get you something else.”

 _Something else_ holds a deadly ring to it Shiro wasn’t keen on discovering.

“No,” Shiro quickly amended.  “I love it.  Thank you.”

To make up for his break in character, Shiro leant forward, daintily holding Keith’s hips in his palms, lips tracing the vein along his throat.  Keith sniffed, allowing Shiro to occupy himself as he slid the strap of leather around Shiro’s neck and fastened the clasp at the nape.  Shiro felt as if his airway had been cut off, but knows it not to be true as Keith slid two fingers into the space between his neck and the collar.  It was snug.  It won’t shift, but Shiro can breathe just fine.

“Too tight?” Keith asked, nose pressed to Shiro’s scalp, lips tracing the shell of his ear.  Shiro shook his head no. 

Hands roamed freely over his skin then.  In his hair, down his jaw.  Thumbs traced the bones of his cheeks and the edge of his jaw; the seam of his lips.  Shiro’s breath quickened, though the touches are nothing but gentle.  Keith’s hands slid over his shoulders, his biceps, back up to trace his clavicle and the muscles of his chest. 

Shiro allowed his chest to rumble in appreciation, applying an impatient like pressure to the kisses he left on the column of Keith’s neck.

“Colour?” Keith asked, voice steady, though Shiro heard the slight quiver as his lips drew dangerously close to Keith’s pulse point.

“Bright, electric, green,” Shiro teased, and earned a tug on the collar in response.

“Don’t be smart with me, pet,” despite the harsh words, Keith wore a smile on his features.  Shiro returned the fond look.

“Apologies, sir,” Shiro said.  “I’m just ever so delighted to be so close to you.”

It’s then that Keith began to push, easing Shiro down so his head rested upon the pillows and Keith was straddling his chest.  Now there was no light that could reach Keith’s features, and the anticipation sent shivers through Shiro’s skin.  Those hands never ceased their movement, always roaming over his muscles, fingers traced scars and indents.  Keith only stopped long enough to throw his robe to the other side of the room, and then lowered himself so their noses were pressed together.

Shiro couldn’t see, could only feel Keith’s fingers on his face, could only feel his breathing, moist and warm, on his lips.  Shiro swallowed. 

“Yeah?  You want to be close to me, huh?” Keith’s voice was still soft, still gentle, though with a sharp edge that grazed Shiro’s face with every word.  “Let’s get you even closer then.”

 There was a rustle, small, jerky movements.  Keith’s knees bumped Shiro’s chest as he pulled the red briefs down his long legs and threw them over his shoulder to join his robe.  Shiro could see the outline of his boyfriend’s naked body, the most prominent parts that the light allowed him to visualise.  Even after so much had happened to them, Keith still managed to take his breath away every time he was given permission to see him like this.

Bare. Vulnerable.  Naked.

“You’re beautiful,” Shiro let slip.  Keith only gave a hum in response, one that said ‘I know’, which made Shiro smile harder.

If anyone deserved all the confidence in the universe, it was Keith.

While Shiro was lost in thought, he hadn’t noticed Keith’s change in position until hands were now pressed to his knees and a bare ass was presented to his face.

“Now be a good pet,” Keith looked over his shoulder, smug features never waning.  “And eat your dinner.”

Shiro took a quick moment to suck in his breath, to raise his hands and hold Keith’s ass steady.  He never got tired of this.  A wet tongue slid over full lips, Shiro already lost in the fantasy of being able to taste and touch and destroy Keith from the inside out.  It’s so much of what these nights meant to him; the trust shown both ways as they performed unspeakable acts behind locked doors.

“Yes, master.  Thank you,” is the only thing spoken as Shiro dragged Keith’s hips back until they were snug over Shiro’s jaw.

The first gasp torn from Keith’s throat is music to Shiro’s ears.  High-pitched, ragged, followed by a low moan.  It’s just like every other time, yet it’s never boring.  “Remember to tap out,” Keith managed to gasp, even as Shiro’s tongue dived straight past Keith’s rim and directly into his hole.

Shiro’s eyelids fluttered at the taste, pushed his tongue deeper into Keith’s walls.  He’s greeted with a slick substance coating his tongue.  It tasted sweet, with a slight tang that Shiro recognises as peppermint.  He wanted to draw back, to ask Keith where in this universe could he possibly have found flavoured lube?  Shiro didn’t want to break the chain though, the chain of gasps and hiccups falling from Keith’s lips.  His hips rocked slowly, trying to get Shiro’s tongue to aim at all his sweet spots.  Shiro happily obliged, licking right over Keith’s rim, prodding it, and driving right in.

Keith’s nails dug into Shiro’s knees where he was using them to prop himself up.  His hips shook as Shiro coated his hole in spit and the remnants of the lube he had already pushed up there.

“M-make sure you prepare me properly,” Keith managed to say in between gasping cries and choked sobs.  “You d-don’t want to hurt your master now, do y-you?”

Shiro didn’t answer, couldn’t, only darted his tongue in and out of Keith’s rectum, forcing him open, driving his tongue in as deep as he could.  Keith gasped and shook, hips still rocking, moans still falling from pink lips.  Shiro’s fingers were sure to leave bruises on his boyfriend’s hips, but so long as Keith wore either his jumpsuit or his usual grey t-shirt over the next few days, no one would notice.

Besides, they had long since stopped trying to hide their activities, preferring to make the other scream as loud as possible for the whole castle to hear.  There was something animalistic about it, almost territorial.  Like if he made Keith cry out for him, shout his name, then all would know who Keith belonged to, or in tonight’s case, who Shiro belonged to.

“H-had enough, pet?” Keith’s voice wavered, clearly affected despite trying not to show it.  Shiro, in fact, had not had enough, but he wasn’t the one running the show tonight, so reluctantly released his hold on Keith’s hips.  “Holy shit,” Keith sounded wrecked, his stuttering gasps almost worrying.

Shiro is slightly proud of himself.

Keith’s movements weren’t exactly fluid as he turned back so he was facing Shiro, sitting atop his stomach again.  Shiro rested his hands on Keith’s thighs, smoothing his hands over the soft skin while Keith got his breath back.  Shiro noticed Keith’s forehead was already starting to bead with sweat.  Shiro could imagine a beautiful shade of pink settled over Keith’s chest, his nipples erect and sensitive.  The room was too dark for him to truly see, but he’s seen it enough times, in other circumstances, to know how beautiful Keith looked right now.

“Good job, my pet,” Keith’s hands are gentle but forceful, cupping Shiro’s jaw, stroking his cheek bones with the pads of his thumbs.  Shiro smiled, twisting his neck to place a wet kiss on Keith’s palm.  “You wreck me so well.”

Keith’s lips were wet and a certain kind of commanding as they’re placed over Shiro’s and made to kiss the life from him.  Shiro gasped and spluttered but didn’t pull away or ask Keith to stop.  He welcomed the slick tongue that seeked his own, arched his chest into skillfull hands now leaving trails of fire all over his muscles.  Keith only stopped when he was ready, and Shiro was sure that if it truly wouldn’t deny Shiro air, he’d never stop at all.

“Think I’m ready for you, pet?” Keith pressed his hips down so the cleft of his ass ground against his crotch, right against his hard prick leaking in his underwear.  “Think I could take you like this?” A giggle.  “Think I could fit?”

Shiro refrained from digging his fingers into Keith’s hips once again, knowing it wasn’t what was asked of him, knowing it could get him into trouble; and not the kind of trouble he seeked. 

“No,” Shiro’s lips formed the words but his brain felt about a thousand steps behind.  “Let me…Just a little more…”

Shiro’s fingers danced upon Keith’s ass, pulling the globes of flesh apart, his fingers digging into pink flesh.  Keith hummed above him, clearly amused.  Shiro pressed his fingers as deep into Keith as they would go, scissoring them apart, feeling Keith’s walls give to him what Shiro could only take.  Maybe some nights, Shiro wouldn’t care so much.  Some night’s he gave Keith the bare minimum of preparation, before forcing his cock to breach those tight walls, delighted in feeling Keith break around him.  Some nights were not tonight.

He wanted Keith to enjoy this. 

While Shiro did that, Keith let himself toy with the collar still fastened around Shiro’s thick neck.  He tugged and pulled, slid a finger under the leather to force Shiro’s lips up to him, their lips pressed together in another kiss that left Shiro a puddle.  “This looks so good on you,” Keith mused, seemingly unaffected by Shiro’s fingers, though the slight jolts and hisses gave him away.  Keith was never unaffected by anything Shiro did.  “I wonder what would happen if I told you to wear it all the time.”

Shiro’s fingers stuttered, pausing in their ministrations, quickly picking up speed so as not to disappoint.  “You wouldn’t.

Keith chuckled, his lips pressed to Shiro’s jaw as he spoke.  “Oh, I might.”  Keith picked himself up, separating himself from Shiro and crawling backwards.  Their eyes never broke contact as Keith felt his way pass Shiro’s legs.  Fingers hooked in the elastic of his underwear, pulling them back so Shiro hissed as his disk finally touched the cool air of the room.  “We’ll see how you do tonight though.  I might reconsider.”

It’s a game, Shiro has to remind himself.  It’s a game Keith would never demand Shiro play.  It’s why they have safe words and hand signals.  It’s why they have communication.  Lord knows, Shiro might never be able tell his boyfriend how his heart sings when Keith tucks his hair behind his ear or snorts when he laughs too hard, but Shiro would tell Keith a kink he doesn’t share in a heartbeat.

Shiro’s so lost in his thoughts and reassuring himself the trust he had in his lover that he failed to notice the lips wrapping around the head of his cock until a sudden gasp is ripped from his lungs, a gasp that flows into a low, long moan.  This was another game Keith was good at playing, one Shiro most definitely preferred.

Keith lifted his head only to demand, “Don’t touch anything.”  Which was royally unfair, as Keith knew how much Shiro loved to make Keith’s throat raw by going that little too deep, loved shoving a fist in Keith’s hair and tugging on dark strands.  Then again, Shiro was never meant to have any control.  He merely clenched his fists in the pillow under his head and tried not to lift his hips as Keith sucked him off at a torturous pace. 

It was soft and warm and wet and slow.  Keith dragged his tongue up the vein on the side, his spit fell from between his lips so it glided down Shiro’s shaft, tickling his balls.  Shiro’s toes curled, Keith’s teeth caught on the head, tongue playing with the slit.  It was good.  Shiro gasped for air and squeezed his gut, trying not to come down Keith’s throat. 

That’s not where he wanted his cum to be and, most importantly, it’s not where Keith has requested it.

“K-Keith!  Please!” Shiro was unsure what he was pleading for, only that he didn’t want it.  Keith smiled at him from between his legs, cheeky and bold, placing a final kiss to the head of Shiro’s cock before moving back up his body. 

“Oh, I forgot how much I like it when you beg,” Keith said, finger hooking beneath the collar again, tugging so Shiro has no where to look but up into Keith’s dark eyes.  There’s only a small amount of glimmer in them, and Shiro knows it’s meant to put him in his place, entice him to take the forbidden fruit.  Shiro swallowed.  “Beg for me more.”

Shiro had to take a couple of deep breathes.  “Please, sir.”

Keith wasn’t having it.  “Please, what?  ‘Please’ can mean a lot of things, Shiro.” 

Keith went back to running his hands over Shiro’s shoulders, over his pecs and his arms, spreading sweat and misplaced lube.  Shiro still had his hands still clenched into the pillow less he put them somewhere he shouldn’t. 

“Please, let me cum.”

Keith merely made a small noise in the back of his throat, almost tutting, definitely condescending.  “Let you cum where?”

Shiro always forgot, and he’s not sure how, that Keith loved his dirty talk as dirty it could get.  He liked specifics, literals.  He loved knowing exactly where and what and when, down to the last dirty detail.  If anyone could spice up an already spiced up time in bed, it was Keith. 

The words were stuck in the back of Shiro’s throat, as much as he yearned to say them.  It was the awkwardness of them, how they didn’t quite match the atmosphere of the room.  They felt odd to say, even as Shiro fought for them to pass his lips.  Yet Keith’s eyes held his, so much power and control in his irises, set as he was on his course.  It made Shiro squeeze his fist tighter, made his legs tremble either side of his boyfriend.

“I…I want to cum inside… your ass…”

The delighted little smirk that plagued Keith’s face as he readjusted his position almost made it worth it.  Almost, not quite.  Shiro still felt the tell-tale flush on his cheeks, and was so thankful for the darkened room.  Keith’s teasing would only be merciless.

“Alright,” Keith conceded, and Shiro felt his heart jump from his ribcage. “But you have to do all the work.”

Shiro nearly cried with relief as he was let up, allowed to stretch his arms and torso for a moment before turning onto his knees and practically pouncing in between Keith’s legs.  Keith was tiny beneath him.  Beautiful, as he laid himself bare on the mattress, hair fanning over the pillow.  His chest rose and fell, filled to the brim with anticipation for what was coming.  Shiro could feel his own excitement deep in his bones and welcomed the notion of Keith’s soft thighs gliding either side of his hips.

Keith lifted a hand to take a heavy grasp on the collar, yanking so Shiro was forced to press his entire body along Keith’s.

“Colour?” Keith whispered.  The word flittered around Shiro’s ear and down his spine, delicate; an invitation if ever there was one.

“Still green, baby,” Shiro affirmed, giving Keith a quick peck.

Then Keith spread his legs, as if to say; “Get on with it.”  So, got on with it Shiro did.

The first breach was always the hardest.  Sometimes it was an awkward angle.  Sometimes they hadn’t prepared as thoroughly as they had thought.  Sometimes Keith’s body just didn’t seem to want to yield, no matter what they tried.  It was about adjusting and adapting to what Keith’s body wanted, to what he needed.  Tonight, Shiro was thankful Keith was only ready to take.

The head of Shiro’s cock slid pass Keith’s rim easily, and the rest went as if Keith was consciously sucking him in.  Though his heels digging into the back of Shiro’s back had something to do with it.

“Oh, god,” Keith’s breath was thick.  Shiro could see Keith’s throat bob in the dim light, felt fingernail creating crescent shape indents in his shoulders.  “How do you keep getting bigger?”

Shiro would laugh if he wasn’t currently trying not to spill himself from just entering his boyfriend.  Either he truly was getting bigger, or Keith was shrinking, and his ass was getting tighter.  They were never quite the perfect fit, not like this anyway.  Keith always seemed to disappear under Shiro’s size, but neither found they cared when it felt so fucking good.  Keith’s mouth was wide open, a silent scream tearing its way up his throat as Shiro bottomed out.

“Fuck!” Shiro cussed.  A bead of sweat rolled down his temple, he could feel more trickle down his back.  He needed to continue, to _move._   He wasn’t going to last long just kneeling here with Keith having such a tight hold on his dick, making him see stars behind his eyelids. 

“Move, pet,” Keith gasped, eyes locked onto his lover.  “But slowly.  I want to _feel_ this.  All of this.”

Shiro swallowed around a noise, lifted his hips to slide back and then moved forward.  He followed the motion of Keith’s heels on his back.  How they pressed when he was meant to move forward, how they held him there for the longest counts, then relaxed, allowing Shiro to pull back once again.  It went like this for what felt like hours.  Eventually, Keith’s legs fell from exhaustion.  They still trembled either side of Shiro’s hips, but Shiro was no longer garnered by their muscles.  Shiro seared kisses to Keith’s neck and to his jaw, scorching a trail to his ear. 

Keith’s nails raked down Shiro’s shoulders, leaving stinging tracks and bright red welts.  Without Keith’s legs directing the movements of his hips, Shiro settled on a brutal pace.  The slap of skin on skin revibrated in the darkness.  Keith squirmed when Shiro pressed in just right, when their bodies were melded together so hot and so whole there was a chance they may never resurface.  Neither cared.  Neither wanted to come back from this bliss.

“Shiro!” Keith managed to say on a whisp of air dragged from his throat as Shiro cupped the back of his head, threading fingers through dark hair.  “Shiro!”

It sounded beyond right, to rip his name from Keith’s throat like this, have him at the mercy of his actions.  Shiro felt Keith still in command, the semblance of control Keith still had on him fitted around his neck.  He didn’t mind.  Not when Keith’s hips practically welcomed him at this point, no room for resistance as Shiro carved a new scar down Keith’s heart.

“Fuck!  I’m gonna cum!” Shiro heard Keith gasp, felt his biting nails move to the back of his neck.  “Shiro, cum.  Cum with me.”

Shiro would laugh if he wasn’t currently on the verge of doing just that. 

“Y-yes, sir!” Shiro removed his hand from where he had been gripping the sheets beside Keith, attempting to keep some sort of leverage and utterly failing, moving to take a rough hold over Keith’s dick.  It was slick with pre-cum and lube, hot and rock hard in his palm. 

As soon as he touched it, Keith screamed, his entire body seizing, his back bowed tight.  With it, Keith clenched tight around Shiro, snapping what little control Shiro thought he had left as his balls drew tight and he ultimately unloaded into his lover.  He could cry.  White, hot, electric pleasure sparking through every nerve and cell in his body, lighting him up like a fresh firework.  Shiro swore he blacked out, because the next thing he knew, hands were clasped firmly on the back of his head, holding him so he couldn’t move from the safety of Keith’s neck. 

Shiro could feel Keith’s chest underneath him, rising and falling rapidly, his ragged breathing hot, moist and yearning in Shiro’s ear.  Shiro feared he may be crushing Keith, but had no room to move, no spare energy to shift himself off his beloved.  Keith didn’t seem to mind, only clumsily tangled their legs together, fitted his fingers under the collar still bound around Shiro’s neck, and held him close. 

The kisses that came felt gentle somehow, yet were anything but.  Wet and sticky with sweat, Keith pressed them all over the side of Shiro’s face, his neck, any skin he could reach.  Shiro was still fading in and out, so welcomed the grounding touches.  His ears were ringing, and as it finally cleared, he recognised Keith’s voice somewhere in the mist of his fading orgasm.

“-ro?  Shiro!?” Keith’s worried tone came through clear as day all of a sudden, and Shiro summoned whatever strength he had left in him to answer.

“I’m okay.”  He definitely didn’t sound it.  His voice sounded choked and strangled, which is not far off how he felt.  “I’m okay, Keith.  I promise.”

He felt, rather than saw, the relief that flooded Keith as his fingers relaxed and his head fell back to the pillow. 

“You didn’t answer me,” Keith’s tone wasn’t accusatory, just factual. 

Shiro laughed weakly, carefully picking himself up on trembling arms, only so he could roll off Keith and onto his side.  Keith didn’t let him get very far, winding possessive arms around a solid back and pressing Shiro’s face to his chest.  Shiro returned the gesture, kissing the scar over Keith’s heart, the one given to him during his Marmora trials. 

Keith’s fingers still played with the collar.

“That was amazing,” Shiro could only croak.  “I love you so much.”

Keith didn’t reply for a time, only tightened his hold around Shiro and buried his nose into sweaty, white locks.  Shiro could feel himself drifting, but wanted to be fully comfortable first before passing out.  His fingers scrabbled for the collar’s clasp, his fingers weak against its hold.  He didn’t have to try long before Keith’s hands replaced his, undoing the collar and carefully sliding it from his neck.  Shiro cleared his throat and took a few deep breaths to test his new freedom.

“You okay?” Keith asked.  Shiro shifted so he could look up into Keith’s eyes, and he didn’t need the light to know they were full of so much love and devotion, that the universe was somehow reflected in those beautiful orbs of garnet purple. 

“I am,” Shiro replied.  “I’m great.”  He kissed Keith’s nose, his cheek, the corner of his mouth.  “You’re great.”

Keith sealed their lips.  It wasn’t hot or sexy, just timid and, above all, extremely gentle.  Shiro sighed against it, letting whatever tension he might have felt before drain from his body and seep onto the floor.

“We’re going to need a shower,” Keith said once he was finished.  “I want to rub some lotion on your neck before you sleep.”

Shiro only mumbled.  “Yes, dear.”

Keith smacked him playfully on the back. 

“Enough of that,” Keith scolded, arms settling back around Shiro’s shoulders. 

They lay there for some time.  Not wanting to move, not wanting to part.  Shiro kept his nose pressed into the crook of Keith’s neck, having no desire to leave his safe place any time soon.  Keith carded fingers through the short hairs on the back of his head, whispering words of praise and devoutness as the minutes ticked by.  Shiro sighed against Keith’s flushed skin, smiling against his scars. 

“Thank you,” was all he could say.  All he could think to say.

“You don’t need to thank me,” Keith said back, humble as ever.

“Yes, I do.”

Keith might never be able to understand, on a fundamental level, how much these nights meant to Shiro.  How good it felt to give up control, even though he had a clear history of having it forced away from him.  How amazing it felt to relent to someone he trusted so dearly, and who trusted him in return.  The kind of love and adoration that came from these nights filled Shiro with a kind of energy he used to get through his days, to be the leader he’s meant to be, expected to be.

Because Keith has no expectations of him.

Not to keep it together, not to give himself up either.  Not even to be a good boyfriend, or lover.  Keith has only ever expected him to be honest and truthful, and though Shiro is ashamed that sometimes he cannot even provide that, at least he knows Keith will be there to hear him when he’s ready to talk.  On his terms.

It was the greatest comfort in the world to have someone like that in his life.

“I love you,” Shiro said again, because he can never say it enough.

“I know.”  Shiro can hear the smile in Keith’s voice, the happiness that came from hearing those words and knowing them to be true.  “I love you too.”

They fell asleep like that.  Wrapped around each other, no room for anyone else to get between them.  No room for a second opinion, or even doubts in the little bubble they have created surrounding each other.  The fell asleep in the quiet room, totally trusting of one another, not another sound shared between them besides their soft snoring and contented breathing that was associated with sharing a space with someone you can only give your unconditional love.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me @KinkyKeithy on twitter!


End file.
